hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime
Hajime is a secondary character but is hinted to be quite important to the plot. Personality Hajime appears rather apathetic unless food is involved. She is always shown eating different kinds of foods. However, she also cares for the people around her. Though she might not show it and frequently remains stoic and reserved, she has a great depth of inner character and possesses a sensitivity towards the emotions of others. Such as when she sensed Takahiro's desperation to return to his human form, and decided to help him with a shared diet and exercise regime with Murasaki's help. At times, when a person is angry or upset, she would offer them comfort in the form of her food. For example, when she fed Nice a portion of her hamburger patty after he had a fight with Art, and also when she offered Honey some food when she was annoyed with not knowing where Three was. She also cares about her weight. When Birthday took a bite of her pudding in episode 10, he said she was getting fat, which she was shocked to hear. In Season 2, she begins expressing herself more and speaks rather frequently compared to the past. This subtle change was remarked upon by both Koneko & Master. Hajime was evidently affected by Nice's absence from Hamatora during his recuperation. It seems that she places sentimental attachment to Nice's battered headphones as she wore them around her neck for safekeeping while he was away. It can be seen that she was genuinely glad when Nice returned. Appearance She has purple eyes and midnight black hair. She is quite short and could fit into the petite section. In fact, she is the shortest person in Hamatora. Her most common attire is a white T-shirt under her sky blue jacket. A white fanny pack around her waist, black shorts and a white visor. However, it appears that after episode 11, her eye color has changed permanently to red. In episode 11 she wears a silver hoodie. Background Hajime has severe amnesia and does not remember anything. In episode 2, "Beloved Bastard", she saw an image of the outsider and claimed that this was familiar. In the manga, she is Nice's assistant and part of the early Hamatora. In Season 2, she took over Nice's position in Hamatora after he went "missing." It was seen in Season 2's OP that Nice probably saved Hajime & took her under his wing when they were kids. Powers and Abilities When Hajime wears her gloves and hits them together or is hungry, she gains superhuman strength and abilities. Her minimum is the only one that doesn't have multiple colors when shown. Instead, it maintains a red and black theme. Even without the food she is quite strong, such as in Episode 5, "Sweat, Muscles, and Me", when she grabs hold of Hasuda Arata, a man twice her size, and rescues him from falling (because of the Deluxe meal ticket that was stuck to his back). It is also noted that even Nice is barely able to handle her, which could mean her power is almost equivalent to Nice's. At the end of episode 11, it was revealed that she has the power to heal far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary Minimum holder. The bullet cut she suffered from the Tank attack mended quickly, leaving only traces of blood from when it trickled down her leg earlier before. Not much is known about the full extent of her powers as she doesn't engage actively in Hamatora's activites like Nice and the others, and as a result isn't often seen in combat. However, her powers intensify when she is enraged, showing that she is remarkably more powerful than what everyone originally thought. Trivia - Her favorite foods are curry, spaghetti, and hamburgers. - Is quoted "person to be the key of the story" - She can do more than 500 sit ups as shown in Episode 11 - Her birthday is on November 2nd Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minimum Holder